1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controlling devices and methods and programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a controlling device and method and a program that are suitable for allowing a user to recognize an apparatus that is to be controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic apparatuses are constructed so that remote operations can be performed using controllers. As an example of electronic apparatus, in the case of a television receiver, it is possible to change the channel, volume, and so forth.
Furthermore, home networks have been proposed and are now coming into practice. In such a home network, a plurality of apparatuses is connected to a network, and the plurality of apparatuses connected to the network can be controlled using a single remote controller.
As remote controllers become more common, techniques for displaying content data by efficient operations under an environment where a remote controller or the like is used have been proposed, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-94765.